Olvidarte es una tortura
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Su teléfono móvil no paraba de sonar y sabia de quien se trataba, pero no contestaría. No le permitiría lastimarle nuevamente. Le había sacado de su departamento y eso había sido todo. Su rostro ensombreció de pronto, recordaba la forma en la que le había echado…


**Olvidarte es una tortura**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son totalmente creación de Oda-chi, solo los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener y hacer un drama de esta pareja.**

-Espero que disfruten leyendo este Fic tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo-

Agradecimientos a Naghi Tan (Mi mejor amiga) que jamás me deja sola y me ayuda dia a dia a ser una mejor persona.

.

.

.

Sanji se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, había estado observando atreves de aquella ventana toda la tarde; el cielo era nublado y llovía a cantaros.

Su teléfono móvil no paraba de sonar y sabia de quien se trataba, pero no contestaría. No le permitiría lastimarle nuevamente.

Le había sacado de su departamento y eso había sido todo. Su rostro ensombreció de pronto, recordaba la forma en la que le había echado…

— ¡Eres un cabrón hijo de puta!— La pequeña maleta café que ambos habían comprado en unas fantásticas vacaciones de verano, voló de una patada hacia la puerta de aquella habitación que compartían desde hace algunos años— ¡Quiero que te largues inmediatamente!— Algo en él se había quebrado, era como si de pronto sintiera vacío el pecho, y aquel vacío estaba calcinándole lentamente desde dentro — ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lárgate Zoro, no quiero volver a ver tu estúpido rostro de mierda!— Zoro le miraba fijamente, tomo sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

El sonido de un claxon de hizo regresar de aquel trance. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, mas no dejo caer ninguna lágrima, le dolía horrores, pero saldría adelante. Sanji era un hombre fuerte que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. 

Lentamente elevo su mirada al cielo, y las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza…

— ¡Oi cocinero!— Le había llamado desde aquella puerta que daba al balcón — ¿Te sientes bien? Llevas toda la tarde aquí afuera, hace frio — Le miro un poco preocupado el menor.

Sanji solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademan para que este se acercara a él, dio una fuerte calada a aquel cigarrillo que le caracterizaba y dejo salir lentamente el humo en un suspiro —Estaba pensando… ¿No es más complicado que vengas solo de visita?— Zoro abrió los ojos como platos, muchas veces había querido mudarse con el cocinero, pero este no se lo había permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia — ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?— Y la respuesta de aquello había sido un ardiente beso, que había desembocado en una noche de pasión ardiente y desenfrenada.

.

.

.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, e inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apago, no quería hablar con él, no quería verle y sobre todo, no quería recordarle.

"Tal vez debería salir para distraer mi mente de estupideces"

Tomo su chaqueta y se encamino hacía la puerta, mas recordó que no llevaba sus llaves consigo y se dirigió a su recamara.

Por instinto no pudo resistirse y se echó sobre la cama, la suavidad de aquellas mantas, y aquel olor, ese olor tan suyo — ¡Tsk! Es mejor que salga de aquí — Se incorporó de un salto, tomo sus llaves y se fue.

.

.

.

Caminaba por aquellas calles solitarias, ya casi era de noche y el frio comenzaba a apretar. Después de un par de cuadras recordó que muy cerca de ahí, una de sus mejores amigas, Keimi, había abierto una pequeña cafetería.

— ¡Sanji-Chin!— Le recibió una joven de un hermoso cabello verde — Me alegra que te decidieras a visitarme, por hoy la casa invita— Hablo la chica, invitándole a sentarse junto a una de las ventanas. El rubio tomó asiento y miro discretamente a la chica, aquella cabellera verde le provocaba nostalgia, tomaría un café y se iría lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Afuera la lluvia no se contuvo más, aquel cielo expresaba los sentimientos que el cocinero de cabellos dorados y profundos ojos azules no había querido exteriorizar en todo este tiempo. No lloraría, no era una frágil mujer para llorar, no necesitaba protección como ellas, ni necesitaba sentirse amado por nadie para ser feliz, trataba de convencerse mentalmente.

Sus cabellos cubrieron sus ojos, mientras la imagen de aquella persona sobre las piernas de Zoro se le venía a la cabeza.

—Tu café Sanji-Chin— Aquella voz le había hecho levantar la mirada —Sanji-Chin…— Sintió como aquellas chispas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Gra…gracias Keimi-chan— Seco sus mejillas y se puso en pie, dando un sorbo a su café —Yo…debo irme— y sin decir más, salió de aquel lugar.

La lluvia no paraba de caer y el viento soplaba incontrolable, pero aquello parecía no importarle y camino de regreso. De pronto aquel edificio pareció tan lleno y tan vacío a la vez. Introdujo la pequeña llave en el picaporte y la giro.

Al entrar en la habitación, se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en el viejo perchero de madera junto a la puerta, dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación, mas su pequeño móvil seguía apagado sobre la mesa. Sin darse cuenta, por inercia, había caminado hacia aquel pequeño escritorio de madera que yacía junto a la ventana, tomo el celular entre sus manos y le encendió.

El teléfono rodo sobre aquella alfombra de color beige, mientras Sanji se tomaba fuertemente de los cabellos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Sus piernas parecieron fallarle y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza una tras otra. El inicio de su relación, su primer aniversario, el viaje que ambos habían hecho a Madrid, su primera navidad juntos, todo estaba ahí y un vuelco de emociones venían a su cuerpo haciéndole temblar y complicando respiración, se había prometido no llorar, y ahora se desmoronaba por un solo mensaje que decía: 

"No soy bueno con las palabras y sé que en este momento me odias, pero las cosas no son como tú piensas… Estaré en la estación de St. Pancras si decides hablar conmigo, si no llegas antes de las 8:00 comprenderé tus sentimientos y me iré para no complicar más las cosas"

Aquello le había dado una puñalada en el pecho, no sabía si quedarse o correr tras él. Jamás en su vida había aceptado el amor por un hombre, y cuando lo había hecho, su recompensa había sido un cruel engaño…pero sabía que ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido, sabía que había hecho mal en votarle a la calle pero dolía horrores.

Miro el reloj de su teléfono y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, la estación no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían, si corría podría llegar pero ya casi era la hora. La lluvia complicaba más las cosas, había salido sin prestar atención a nada más que a sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente llego a la estación, para encontrarse con la imagen de un tren que se extinguía a lo lejos, sus piernas le traicionaron nuevamente y cayo de rodillas, golpeaba el suelo y lloraba, importándole poco que la gente le viera tal cual era. Toda su vida había escondido esa parte de él, parte que sentía y lloraba…su respiración era agitada, estaba mojado y derrotado, se encontraba perdido y no sabía cómo recuperar el camino.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Escucho una voz conocida, ágilmente levanto la mirada mientras una gabardina caía sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa volvieron a humedecerse, se puso de pie y se aferró a él, no le había costado mucho trabajo el descifrar cuanto él amaba. Sanji era rencoroso, no perdonaba a nadie con la misma facilidad como le había perdonado a él, y es que el estar cerca de perderle le había hecho darse cuenta cuanto le amaba en realidad y que se sentía perdido sin él.


End file.
